Seperate Lives
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: For now, they'll go on living seperate lives. They'll go on living alone, even though it was better together. Rather angsty songfic to Seperate Lives by Phil Collins.


It had been three months. Three months since she'd gone.

She was calling him again. Every single week, without fail. He answered the phone to her soft voice. She was asking for his opinion on someone again.

_You called me from the room in your hotel  
All full of romance for someone that you met_

As if he wanted to give it.

Now she was apologising again for calling, saying that she couldn't stop herself, even thought she knew it was hurting him. Yes, I know it's hurting you too.

_And telling me how sorry you were, leaving so soon  
And that you miss me sometimes when you're alone in your room  
Do I feel lonely too?  
_

If she missed him, why didn't she just come back? He wanted her to come back. As much as she'd driven him crazy, he still couldn't live without her.

He hated that.

_You have no right to ask me how I feel  
You have no right to speak to me so kind  
We can't go on just holding on to time  
Now that were living separate lives_

As always, he was the one who had to say goodbye. He put down the phone and fell back on his bed, hands over his eyes, sincerely wishing she hadn't called.

She held onto it for a second, listening to the dial tone, then, with a small sigh and a click, placed it back on the holder.

_Well I held on to let you go  
And if you lost your love for me Well you never let it show  
_

Calling did nothing to appease her longing for him. She had loved him. She still did love him. She'd held on as long as she could, clinging to their relationship by the tips of her fingers, pretending that every fight they had was nothing, sweeping each disagreement under the carpet and pretending it wasn't there.

_There was no way to compromise  
So now were living (living)  
Separate lives  
_

But, slowly, any kind of companionship, any kind of will they'd had to keep trying, melted away. Their relationship became silent, until she felt so lonely she couldn't take it anymore.

She'd left, thinking it was the best thing to do. She loved him, so she left him, thinking it would make things better. She didn't know if he was happier without her. But she wasn't. She was lonely. All the time, lonely. All she wanted was to be with him, and not live by herself, no matter how many arguments they had. She didn't want to be lonely anymore.

_Ooh, it's so typical_

_Love leads to isolation_

He'd been lonely. He still was lonely. After she'd gone, the loneliness had just gotten worse. He didn't want to talk to anyone else. She'd driven him crazy, driven him to isolate himself in his study, to make himself absent, simply to get away...but now he didn't want anyone but her.

It was crazy, really. She'd left because she'd felt absented by him, but now she just felt more isolated than ever. It was simple, the solution. She could just pack up her bags and go back to him.

_So you build that wall (build that wall)  
Yes, you build that wall (build that wall)  
And you make it stronger  
_

But it was those walls. They'd built them up over the last months of their relationship, lying and shouting and hating each other until she sometimes wasn't able to ask him for a cup of coffee in the morning.

That's what was stopping him.

That's what was stopping her.

_Well you have no right to ask me how I feel  
You have no right to speak to me so kind  
Some day I might (I might) find myself looking in your eyes  
_

He saw her, one day. Sitting swinging her legs on a bench in the park. Alone. Her hair pulled up into a ponytail, wearing the sweats he knew she always wore when she was too depressed to wear anything else.

She saw him then too. Their eyes locked, and they were both trapped. Stuck in a limbo where neither of them could go forward, but neither could turn away. His instinct was to run straight to her, pick her up and never let her go. That was her first instinct too.

But then the moment was broken, and all that had happened between them was remembered.

She stood, turning around and running, away down a path. He didn't follow.

_But for now, we'll go on living separate lives  
Yes for now, we'll go on living separate lives  
Separate lives

* * *

_**I don't relaly know what this is...**

**I don't know who they are either. **

**But I hope you liked it, and feel free to tell me who you think these two people are! **

**Love, ATO xxx  
**


End file.
